The Legend of Gandalf
by Skylancelot
Summary: El mundo sufrió cambios casi apocalípticos, no todo es como una vez lo conocimos, los 202 países del mundo desaparecieron, la extinta organización de naciones unidas no es más que un buen recuerdo  que a la final se fue al olvido.


**Primero que nada me Presento, mi nombre es Jonathan, a su vez les presento mi recien comenzada novela: The Legend Of Gandalf, la vengo escribiendo en mi tiempo libre del trabajo y la universidad, espero les guste. El primer capitulo sera algo largo ya que cuenta la historia desde el principio y es necesario. Los siguientes capítulos serán mas cortos.**

**LA HISTORIA Y TODOS SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome To The Chaos**

El mundo sufrió cambios casi apocalípticos, se podría decir que ocurrió un cataclismo social, no todo es como una vez lo conocimos, los 202 países del mundo desaparecieron, la extinta organización de naciones unidas no es más que un recuerdo de lo que pudo ser un mundo federalizado, pero que al final por las malas políticas todo se fue literalmente a la basura…

Esta historia cuenta la vida de Shiro, un joven que nació en el año 2127, para el entonces tendría 17 años, es un chico proactivo, no deja que nadie lo humille, muy orgulloso, de hecho demasiado. Así comienza esta historia…

El abuelo Ryuken estaba en la sala contándole a su nieto Shiro sobre el día del Génesis.

-Que mala memoria tengo!, si no hubiera visto el calendario hoy no me hubiera dado cuenta que se cumplen 100 años del día del Génesis

Shiro que estaba en la sala escucho a su abuelo y se extraño…

-¿Día del Génesis?. ¿A qué te refieres abuelo?

- Hace 100 años el mundo no era como tú lo conoces – cof cof tosiendo el abuelo prosigue su explicación a su adolescente nieto.

- Antes no estábamos clasificados por distritos, éramos ciudadanos – enseguida interrumpe Shiro

-Ciudadanos abuelo? Estas jugando conmigo no?, esa gente rica que solo vive en el distrito A – el abuelo contesta:

-No había clasificación, eras ciudadano sin tener riquezas ni grandes cosas, claro, el día del génesis el mundo se desplomo, malas decisiones políticas, la sociedad se descompuso, 100 años más tarde estamos así, con un "Rey" que nunca se le ve, y cuando se le ve es haciendo mega discursos en los megáfonos de las calles diciendo lo bien que estamos, y matando a todo aquel que se le ocurra contradecirle… Ojala la gente de tu generación se alce en busca de algo mejor.

Enseguida interrumpió Shiro:

Pero Abuelo, qué más da, lo hecho, hecho esta, vivimos bien, no hay motivos para salir a armar una revuelta.

Lo cómico del asunto (si se puede decir cómico) es que ese concepto de "vivir bien" no era más que la más extrema pobreza. Claro Shiro no conocía algo mejor, cuando nació obviamente no conoció que tipo de mundo vivió su abuelo, de ya casi 120 Años.

-Abuelo más bien anda a descansar, a tu edad no te hace bien estar contando largas historias anda a dormir. – así decía Shiro tratando de quitarse al abuelo de encima, evidentemente para no escuchar mas esa aburrida historia.

El abuelo sin más se fue a descansar no sin antes decir:

-Ojala y tu sigas viviendo bien y no vengan por ti y los tuyos… - Cuando dijo "los tuyos" Shiro se extraño, era muy raro escuchar al cariñoso abuelo exclamando tanta seriedad, al referirse a los suyos obviamente hablaba de su hermanita Senna, y su hermano Alex.

Shiro decidió no darle mayor relevancia al asunto, "locuras de viejos" eso pensó…

Pasaron los días, dos semanas para ser exactos, cuando como cosa rara sarcásticamente hablando los megáfonos de las calles, sonaron con la voz del innombrable, el Rey en esta ocasión no hablaba para mentir sobre la situación del mundo, algo más terrible… estaba anunciando nuevas medidas. En ese momento Shiro estaba hablando con su mejor amiga, Hanna, cuando escucharon el mensaje completo, un escalofrió recorrió sus cuerpos.

El anuncio fue el siguiente:

-Debido a la situación en la cual el Morrowind (un reino vecino) nos tiene sometidos tomamos la decisión de eliminar los distritos Y y Z, el envío de alimentos, agua y luz será suspendido. Para evitar el sufrimiento de nuestro amado pueblo usaremos el virus Novaq. Comprendan que debemos hacer sacrificios por nuestra revolución. – A que revolución, exterminar 2 distritos excusándote que todo es culpa de Morrowind, cuando el mal lo creaste tu con tus malas decisiones? Eso decía el abuelo muy molesto.

Shiro aun no lo podía creer, ni corto ni perezoso fue corriendo a su casa, vio a su abuelo con lágrimas en los ojos, no lo podía creer, el discurso que le había dicho hace dos semanas volvía a su mente, era algo casi profético.

No hubo tiempo de nada, cinco minutos más tarde la gente estaba loca, estaban robándose ellos mismos, destruyendo todo, a lo que él llamaba "Paz" vio como se convertía en un caos, el abuelo Ryuken no decía nada, simplemente sonreía, no era una sonrisa de esas que uno interpreta como "Te lo dije" era más bien una sonrisa de paz, su simple gesto fácilmente le decía a Shiro. Todo estará bien…

O al menos eso pensó…

Se supone que el Virus Novaq solo debía ser usado en las miles de guerras donde el Rey justificaba la matanza de la población, claro. Esa misma noche, un 24 de Diciembre diseminaron el virus en todo el distrito, poco a poco la gente fue muriendo, Shiro veía con preocupación la salud de sus hermanos.

Senna y Alex se veían muy mal, ambos en cama vomitando, a Shiro no le quedaba más que administrarle la poca medicina que tenía guardada. Esperando que alguien los salvara.

Enseguida fue a ver como estaba su abuelo, entro a la habitación y vio a su abuelo muy mal… Aunque para su edad era un milagro verlo vivo.

-Shiro, tengo algo de cansancio – era increíble ver a ese viejo decir que tenia cansancio, evidentemente estaba mal, alguien tan orgulloso como el… Shiro ya sabía que esa sería la última conversación que tuviera con la figura más cercana a un padre o madre. Salían lágrimas de sus ojos. El abuelo solo se limito a decir:

-La vida es así, hoy estamos aquí, mañana quien sabe… No llores, ya que mi alma descansara en paz, no tendré más preocupaciones… pero tengo una última historia que contarte.

-Horas antes del día del génesis hubo un héroe, si se le puede decir así, contra viento y marea estuvo en contra de los que hoy lamentablemente gobiernan - Parecía mentira una historia fantasiosa, pero la seriedad de Ryuken le decía a Shiro que era verdad.

- Incluso peleo contra 10.000 Hombres en compañía de su pequeño ejército de 3000 –¿Pero a qué viene esta historia? Pregunto Shiro.

Ryuken ya no podía hablar por primera vez lograron callar al viejo contando sus historias, el virus le había terminado de dañar sus viejos órganos, sus últimas palabras fueron:

- No pierdas la esencia de quien eres.

Con esas últimas palabras Ryuken abandono ese mundo corrupto que tanto odiaba, Shiro no tenía tiempo de llorar, escuchando la historia se olvido completamente de sus hermanos, fue corriendo a toda velocidad al cuarto donde estaban pero era demasiado tarde, ya Senna y Alex habían fallecido.

Era increíble, los suyos, su entorno, todo lo que él conocía desapareció en un instante. La gente de los sectores V y W escuchaban en sus radios (al menos ellos si tenían) las noticias, preocupados rezando que su destino no fuese el mismo que el de los distritos más abajo.

Shiro sentado en la silla de su abuelo se puso a atar cabos, a pensar lo cual era algo no común en el, a los minutos se dio cuenta de un hecho importante, el Virus Novaq había acabado con toda la gente, no quedaba más que militares en las afueras dispersando el virus con mascaras puestas tratando de no contagiarse y eliminando a balas a los que estuvieran en las calles, todo un genocidio.

El hecho importante fue el, ¿como él estaba vivo? Sus dos hermanos junto a su abuelo. Pero él seguía vivo. Algo increíble… Se escondió en el closet esperando quedarse dormido, ¿y porque no? Morir… ya no había motivo para seguir vivo.

Al día siguiente todo estaba en relativa calma, los militares se fueron, al salir de la casa se dio cuenta de la cantidad de cadáveres que había en las calles, ríos de sangre abundaban y ya se veían en la lejanía los zamuros…

En ese instante sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible junto a una gran debilidad, no había comido nada, debido a la escases que ya de por si había antes del maléfico anuncio de su rey, le tuvo que dar su porción de comida a Hanna ya que su familia incluso era más pobre.

-Un momento – pensó Shiro.

Pensó unos instantes, debia ir a buscar a Hanna pero ¿para qué? Seguramente estará muerta. Sin más lazos que lo unan al distrito Z se dispuso a salir solo hay un pequeño detalle, lo extensión de ese distrito es de más de 400 Km, eso nos da una idea de la cantidad de gente muerta….

-Ni modo tendré que intentarlo – Sin agua y comida se dispuso a comenzar un viaje o más bien intento de suicidio.

A mitad de camino se desmayo del cansancio y hambre, tirado en el piso le pareció ver a alguien, intento pedirle ayuda pero no le quedaban para nada fuerzas ni para hablar.

La persona en cuestión se limito a decir unas palabras

-Welcome To The Chaos

En ese momento Shiro pensó…

-Seguro es un militar, es mi fin, bueno ya no tengo nada por que luchar ni nada que me ate a este maldito mundo.

Cerró sus ojos esperando el fin, o al menos eso creía…

**Fin**

**Title Chapter 2: The Lost Christmas**


End file.
